Rivals arrive, you least expect them to
by korin-chan14
Summary: Got a new transferry student that makes Sougo jealous.
1. Chapter 1

**Got my newest fanfic! OkiKagu can't get enough… I had finished typing all of it already… I'm all pumped up with typing!**

**WHAT TO EXPECT: **Expect for the worst…Bad word coming from the characters (especially from Kagura), Lame jokes, OCCness of the characters (as always), Grammatical errors (no matter how much I check they are still there).

Hey you had been warned got it?

**/DISCLAIMER/-**True! This crappy fanfic is mine, but that doesn't means that the wonderful Gintama is. So give that banana to Sorachi gorilla-sama.

**CHAPTER 1**

Another chaotic day in Gintama High, specifically speaking at the room of class 3-z headed by Sakata Ginpachi sensei. The room is filled with noise because of some certain causes.

Because of…

A person… or should I say Gorilla, got beaten up because of his stalking fetishes…

A student who is a deaf-toned one, and loves to sings the songs of his favorite idol…

Angry students who complain because, they are nauseated with his mayo fetishes…

A person who always introduces himself, but still majority of the people around him doesn't remember his name…

And the most of all is a pair of rivals, whom tried killing each other every time they are together.

Chairs and tables came flying directed to their position. Some cheers can be heard for them. To point out, the male one got the females' side basically because of his handsome face. And to the female's side were the boys who only wish that her male rival would lose and look uncool to the ladies.

"Hey China, that's all you've got?" asked the male one. Okita Sougo, known for him being a prince, well, Prince of Sadist to be exact. He is famous to the girls in and out of school, because, obviously he's a bishounen. His hobby is trying to kill his classmate Hijikata Toushiro. The reason? It may be because he's annoyed at him, or being too close to his best friend Kondou whom he had known first, or he is so freaking sick on his mayo fetish, but then again… my bet is because, he's afraid that his precious Ane-Ue got snatched from him by this mayora. Oh my, he's a siscon how cute.

"That's just a warm up, stupid sadist." Answered the girl. Yato Kagura, she is the sworn rival of Sougo. Her traits are being tomboyish, says frankly what she feels, ignoring what would the listener would feel. She has an enormous appetite and strength. She has a bun clip on her hair and a pair of spiral glasses. Ever since the first meeting of the two, they had been destined to fight each other.

"Good, because I won't accept the fact that my rival would be easy to defeat." He said with his usual poker face matching up with his dead panned voice.

"Same by me-aru. Now time to get serious." Kagura pulled out her purple parasol aiming at Sougo. Anytime by now, whenever she wants, she could fire the bullets out, to blow her archrival's head.

"That's my line, China" Sougo pulled out his bazooka out of nowhere, making people really wonder where the hell does he keeps that. He aimed it at Kagura while giving her a nasty smirk. As the both of them are preparing to attack each other, the rest of the students in that room are busy running for their lives, there came their homeroom adviser, Sakata Ginpachi sensei.

"Okay, you two idiots over there, stop that thing you're doing and take your seat. Continue that later after class. Same for the rest of you take your seat and I have an announcement to make." Well it's true that this teacher is a lazy one, and a true model of a person you wouldn't want to be, but still as their homeroom adviser, they can't do anything but follow.

"Yosh, that's more like it. So the thing I'm about to say is, you will be having a new classmate starting today." He said after removing his 'lollied' lollipop from his mouth to make his words much clearer.

"Kora, Souichi-kun, you may enter now." There came a bishounen with a black hair… hmm... Ok… I'm too lazy to describe, just imagine Souji-kun from Peacemaker Kurogane. He wrote his name on the board and greeted everyone with a wide smile.

"Good morning everyone. I'm Okita Souji desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Everyone was surprised to hear the Okita part, but that was for a split second only since it's not new for someone to have the same surname with a complete stranger. Everyone was just staring at him, except from Kagura and Sougo who keeps on glaring at each other. Souji saw someone familiar to him… he suddenly rushed and immediately hugged her.

"KAGURA-CHAN!" all of them was surprised, even the girl herself.

"KORA! Don't touch me-aru! Who the hell are you anyway?" she asked while shoving him off and giving him a glare.

"Hidoi na Kagura-chan. To think you had forgotten about me… It's me Souji…"

Kagura stared at him, trying to familiarize herself with that man in front of her when finally,

"Sou-chan!" she jumped up and hugged the male who just kept on smiling at her.

"Oh my, Oh my… finally, took you so long remembering me huh, Kagura-chan?"

"Gomene Sou-chan, I never thought I could see you again-aru. And let me say, you had changed a lot. Honestly speaking, you've became more handsome-aru." She said while grinning at him happily.

"Ahem~ you bakappuru there. Hurry up and take your seat and I'm gonna start my lesson now. Souichi-kun, go sit wherever you want, I don't care" interrupted Gin is currently picking his ear.

"Souji desu sensei. I want to seat beside Kagura-chan."

"I don't give a damn, but ask her seatmate Souichirou-kun's permission first."

"Sougo desu sensei. Besides, I love my seat; I won't be changing my place just because China's boyfriend asked me to." He answered with his deadpanned voice.

"Fine, I'm not gonna ask for your participation in the first place-aru." She just went to her best friend, Shimura Otae whom is currently watching over them.

"Ane-go, there's an empty seat beside you-aru. Is it ok if we change places so that I can seat beside Sou-chan-aru?"

"Why of course Kagura-chan. Actually, I'm just holding back in here. I really want to change seats ever since I was assigned here. Finally, I can be away with this stalker gorilla behind me.

"OTAE-SAN!" shouted the gorilla in dismay, to know that he would be parted from the girl in his dreams or should I say delusions.

"Thanks Ane-go!" she gave her a tight-full-of-affection kind of hug.

"No Kagura-chan. I'm the one who should say thank you." As she wrap her with her arms and gently pats her head.

"Oi! Enough drama and sit down. Classes had started years ago!" Complained by Gin who is slowly losing his temper.

"Shut up-aru. Don't be so exaggerated Gin-chan, especially that you, yourself doesn't like teaching that much."

"KONOYARO! It's Ginpachi-sensei for you, young lady."

"Tsk. Who cares-aru."

So everyone is already back to their seats. Otae greeted her new neighbor with a smile or rather with an evil grin.

"Okita-kun, too bad Kagura-chan left your side already, but anyway yoroshiku ne."

"Who cares about that China? I actually prefer her away from me, now I'm free from that annoying glutton." He answered, purposely in a loud tone making it possible that Kagura could hear him.

"KORA! Sadist, I'm also happy that I'm now far from you, just so you know-aru."

Gin started writing some Algebraic-what-so-ever-scribbles on the board. Everyone was focused on what's in front, taking down notes except from one person. He just kept staring at Kagura and her childhood friend who are busy chatting and giggling to themselves.

'Annoying' he thought while seizing the mechanical pencil he was holding. He didn't even notice that Otae was just looking at him, secretly giggling seeing his expression.

**OMAKE:**

**KORIN: **Yosh! Minna-san! In commemoration for our first chapter, we will now ask the reviews/comments of our characters. Let's start with Ginpachi-sensei. *gives him the mic*

**GIN:** *pulls out his 'lollied' lollipop* I'll get this straight to you, you useless author… I don't like the fact that I'm not the main character of this fanfic. So stand up in the hall and here's your score. *BAM* 0

**KORIN: **Sensei! T.T

**SOUGO:** *takes the mic from Gin* Here's my thought you stupid-useless author. I don't like the fact that I'm hooked up with China in this. You think it's funny? Well here's my answer. *pulls out his Katana* DIE!

**KORIN: **Help!

**KAGURA: ***whacks Sadist's head* Shut the fuck up stupid sadist! *gets the mic*

**KORIN: **Arigatou yo Kagura-chan

**KAGURA: **Now here's my comment for this ugly-stupid-useless author's fanfic-aru. ~coughs~ this fanfic is a total crap. You think I'm happy to be hitched up with this stupid sadist? Hell NO! But thanks to this oh so cute main heroine, this crappy fanfic is not that crappy anymore-aru. ~uh-huh.*nods*

**KORIN:** *sobs in a corner* should I be happy with that I wonder? *changes mood* Anyway, last but not the least, Souji-kun. *whispers* I think I have a little hope from him. *smiles and gives the mic to him*

**SOUJI: **Ano… I don't know what to say… actually, I'm too shy to say anything… I'm not even a part of the Gintama family.*scratches head*

**KORIN: **Oh… don't be-*was cut by Otae*

**OTAE:** Oh don't be like that Souji-kun. You're welcome here. Actually to fully welcome you, I had prepared this specialty of mine. *took out the dark matter* Oh… and that fatty-ugly-stupid-useless author there can have some too.*smiles*

**KORIN:***sweat drop* *gulps* I think… I'll pass… Minna-san, I think it's the perfect time to…

**ALL: **RUN!

**SOUJI: ***blinks* Are? Why did they run?

**OTAE: ***tilts head*Oh well, better not mind them or you'll catch their stupidity. Saa te to~ eat now, eat.

**SOUJI:** Okay. *takes a bite and faints*

**OTAE: **Are? Souji-kun? What's wrong? Oh well, see you at the next chapter…*waves* ~bye bee.

*droopy eyes* reviews, reviews…


	2. Chapter 2

**HAI! Tadaima! Here's chapter 2! Oh yes tnx for the reviews, **_dentedileone_**and** _HiBaRixTsUnA1827FaN XD_**…. ****Actually, this fanfic is already finished but I will not update them all… Gonna wait for your reviews…**

**/DISCLAIMER/-**I do believe you can read and understand this word - "DISCLAIMER" so do I still owe you an explanation?

**CHAPTER 2**

Lunch time…

The usual noise can be heard. Especially when a certain mayo freak brought out his lunch. What was it? Well it's nothing new, just a bentou box like a normal student has, but it has a twist. Oh yes, he also brought out one bottle of his beloved mayo, and of course you know what he did with it. His classmates can't help their selves but get sick on what they saw.

"Hijibaka… what the hell? Do you have a grudge against mayo? Did it do any bad thing to you?" asked Gin who went back to their classroom to get the things he forgot.

"Shut up you one-hell-of-an-excuse teacher! Mind your own business and don't bother me! And it's HIJIKATA you asshole!"

"Really, Hijikata-san. As always, you're the only one I know who can make a food a total dog food… or should I say a dog crap." Sougo said while looking amused on Hijikata's food.

"I don't want to hear that to a person who puts a whole bottle of Tabasco sauce on my food the other day."

"I did it on purpose, Hijikata-san. I thought that after doing that you would die in Hemorrhage directed in your stinky ass, but I guess I was wrong. To think you're still well and alive. Tsk."

"TEME! Do you really think I would eat that crap after tasting it was so spicy? Do you really think I was that stupid huh?"

"Honestly speaking… YES."

"Kora Sougo, that's not a nice way to talk to your friends." Reprimanded Gori.

As Hijikata is eating his beloved mayo bentou (*vomits*), Kondou eating bananas (Gorilla da! He's a real Gorilla from the heart) and Sougo eating his full-of-love bentou made by his lovable Ane-ue, Kagura on the other side is eating a large amount of food together with her Ane-go and Souji. Some of their classmates also went to their side after eating and asked some questions to him. Typical happenings to a transferry student. Sougo didn't even notice that he was looking at their place.

"Neh, neh so Kagura's your childhood friend?" asked Catherine who is obviously trying to look cute. Simply, DISGUSTING.

"Yes." He answered with a smile. "I was bullied frequently when we were still kids, but that's when Kagura-chan and Kamui-nii saw and helped me. Quite embarrassing to say that I'm always protected by Kagura-chan by then, considering I'm a boy, and older than her." He continued as he scratched the back of his head and bow down. A slight pink shade can be seen on his cheek. The girls can't help their selves but get flustered seeing how cute he is.

"Kyaa~ don't mind Souji-kun. Even if I was in Kagura-chan's place, I would protect you and your cute face." Said the other girl.

"Yeah it's fine, since you're cute neh, Kagura-chan?"

"Huh? Oh yes, I don't care. Whatever you say." Answered Kagura-chan who is already finished on the 2nd layer of her bentou towards the 3rd layer.

'Annoying.' Sougo thought. 'Wait a sec. what the hell am I thinking?'

"Really Kagura-chan. You're just like before, can't be disturbed while eating."

"Eto… Souji-sama, do you have a girlfriend?" asked Tama, who was just merely curious. Yamazaki, who heard that, is now currently eating his favorite Anpan, and shedding tears. Poor Anpan-badminton-freak.

"Hmm… no, I don't have any. Sad to say." He said while shaking his hands and a little depressed about it.

"Aww… ~Kyawaii~"

"But at least you have someone you like, right?" asked Kyubei who is near Otae. She has a crush on has a crush on her despite being a girl. (What the hell am I saying? Everyone reading this fanfic already knows it).

"A girl I like? Hmm." He looks at Kagura and smiled seeing her still busy eating. "I like Kagura-chan so much, but as a friend. Sad to say but I still don't have this so-called romantic feeling towards a person."

"Kyaa!"

"Hmmm? Oh you like me? Of course I like you too-aru." She answered while smiling brightly. She was already finished with her bentou and took out her dessert. Umibouzu, her father brought home two boxes of cake and gave each box to her and her brother Kamui. She continued showing that angelic smiling face to Souji until Sougo can't take it anymore.

'Ok that's it! Stop showing that kind of face to other people, which I am myself hasn't had the chance to see. Even once!' he stood up and went in front of Kagura's desk.

"Yo China, what do we have here?" he took a strawberry on top and eat it.

"KORAAA! You bastard sadist! That's my strawberry-aru!"

"Is that so? My bad. Let me make up to you. I'll put on a special ingredient that I use for my food. It's very delicious I say."

"I don't know-aru. Should I even bother believing in you?"

"Worry not China." But before Kagura could stop him, Sougo had already poured a bottle of red liquid on her cake. "Dozo China." And so Kagura ate the whole cake. After that her face became red. Oh so red I tell you. She pulled out her tongue which is as red as her burning face. She shouted and grabbed the sadist's collar.

"TEME! Kuso sadist! It was so spicy. It was so damn freaking spicy-aru!"

"Are China, can't take a little spiciness I see" he gave her a smirk indicating a challenge to start the fight.

"That's it-aru! Time to start!" she jump backwards from him and made a fighting stance from her body.

"Finally." He said looking at her still wearing that smirk and waiting for her to attack.

"Arara, here they go again." Said Otae.

"Really, these two can't stand a day without fighting. That's why they are still considered as brats." Butted Catherine while shaking her head.

"Be careful Kagura-sama, Sougo-sama." Reminded Tama.

"Kora, kora Sougo, you're fighting China-san again?" asked Gori.

"Let him be Kondou-san. That's his only way on showing his affections to that girl." Teased Hijikata while having his dessert, a bottle of mayo.

"Shut up Hijikata. Can you just disappear together with that disgusting mayo of yours?" obviously it was Sadist who said that.

"Cho-chotto matte. What's happening here?" asked the confused Souji.

"Nothing really, just some entertainment I say." Answered Gin who is still inside the room, not caring on what was about to happen.

"Entertainment?" now Souji became more confused.

"Well you see, Souji-kun… in the everyday lives of those two, there are no days that they aren't fighting. It's been an everyday routine of them to fight and fight. Even at weekends they still see each other just to fight. Cute right?" explained Otae.

And so the epic battle started (but I'm not good at writing fighting scenes… EPIC FAIL *bows* gomene) Kagura dashed towards Sougo's place and tries to kick him, but the Sadist bishounen just blocked it and tried punching her. Kagura just dodged that attack and then again gave another blow at him. They just kept repeating what they are doing until they finally get e chance to hit each other. They got tired using their physical strengths so they decided to bring out their weapons. Their classmates saw them so they decided to go far away from the two of them.

"Sensei, I think it's time to stop the two-"but to Otae's surprise, Gin was already out of sight. 'Tsk. Coward-useless-old-man' she said to herself.

"Ano… Otae-san, it's getting a little dangerous isn't it? Should we now try stopping them?"

"Don't worry, they're both strong." She lazily answered.

As the two of them preparing to their fight… the bell rang.

End of break.

**OMAKE:**

**KORIN: **Okay, that chapter made me hungry. *takes out my bentou**smirks* you think you're the only one who has food eh?

**HIJIKATA: **Oh so you've brought out you lunch eh? But that's not appetizing enough, let me help. *puts out a bottle of mayo and spread it to her bentou*

**KORIN: **Ano… Hijikata-san… Hijikata-san… what do you think you are doing?

**HIJIKATA: **Just making your food more delicious.

**SOUGO: **What a nice idea Hijikata-san. Jaa~ let me help too. *pours a whole bottle of Tabasco sauce*

**KORIN:** *gulps*

**KAGURA: **Don't forget this-aru. *mixes sukonbu and cracks an egg on it*

**KORIN: **T.T Tha-thank you?

**OTAE: **I made some tamagoyaki, do you want some? *puts the dark matter on her food*

**KORIN: ***stares at my food*

**SOUGO: **What the hell are you still waiting for? Hurry up and eat that.

**KAGURA: **Don't dare waste our efforts for nothing you stupid author.

**KORIN: **Hai… ToT *takes a bite*

**OTAE: **Good girl. *smiles and goes out with the rest of them*

**KORIN: ***vomits* *looks at her food* my bentou…T.T

**YAMAZAKI: **Korin-san, don't take it to the heart. Here I'll share this with you. *gives her an anpan*

**KONDOU: **Yosh yosh… *pats her head* don't cry now, here take this. *gives her a banana*

**ZURA: **Korin-dono! Don't be sad , here I'll give this to you *gives her an nmaibou*

**KORIN: **Arigatou nah, Zaki, Gori, Zura. *sniff sniff*

**KONDOU: **Are? What did you just called me Gorilla? After giving you my banana you call me Gorilla, hidoi na Korin-chan.

**ZURA: **Zura ja nai! Katsura da! See you at the next chapter. *waves* ~bye bee.


	3. Chapter 3

**/DISCLAIMER/-**iya~ like I said, you're giving that banana to the wrong person, or should I say animal. Give that to the great Gorilla who made the manga/anime GINTAMA. The name is Sorachi-sensei. Oh by the way, I'm fine with apples if you don't mind. ^.^

**CHAPTER 3**

And so after the bell interrupted these sadistic couple's fight, all of them went back to their seats until Tsukuyo their next teacher arrived.

"Stand up…" ordered Shinpachi, who is the class representative, *bows* "Good afternoon, Tsukuyo sensei." greeted by them and took their seat after.

"I'm going to discuss about the project you would be doing for my subject."

"Projects are not needed sensei. As long as there is love and peace in this room, there shouldn't be such things like projects." As Zura keeps ranting about useless things, he found himself being hit of kunais out of nowhere.

"Please refrain from talking Zura-san." Said Tsukuyo while busy reading her notes.

"Zura ja nai! Katsura da!" he said while blood keeps oozing from his brainless head.

"So continuing… since I'm your home economics teacher, your project is about cooking."

"Cooking is my specialty." Said Otae while wearing her usual smile.

"I'd rather eat than cook-aru." Kagura said who is obviously not interested anymore.

"This will be a group project and I'll be the one announcing the group which you are in."

GROUP 1 – Kondou, Otae, Hijikata, and Yamazaki (poor group)

GROUP 2 – Tama, Catherine, Sa-cha, and Shinpachi

GROUP 3 – Zura, Kagura, Souji, and Sougo

As Tsukuyo keeps on announcing the other groups, each group are already busy forming a circle and was talking about what they will do.

"Yamazaki, you should do a good job or I'll make you commit seppuku."

"H-hai…"

"Don't worry Hijikata-san, I'm here so there shouldn't be any problem right?"

"Uwaah~! Ureshii! I'm in the same group as Otae-san!" Kondou kept crying and was about to hug her when he suddenly went flying up in the sky… (Bye bye *waves*)

"Chotto~ why do I need to be with this uglies…" complained Catherine.

"I don't really care what you say, just remember that Ginpachi-sensei's Kintama is mine!" obviously it was that M natto stalker who shouted that, and another kunai came flying hit her. While Tama just took her time listening attentively on what their teacher is saying while taking down notes.

"Why do I got in a group full of side characters? I'm supposed to be one of the main characters here in Gintama. So why?" so Shinpachi kept himself busy being depressed…

Meanwhile…

"What the- our group was almost perfect, but why do we need sadist on our side-aru?"

"Just so you know, I don't really like the fact being on the same group as yours, China."

"Leader! We should learn to cooperate with each other… we need combined our strengths and have teamwork like V*lt*s 5 neh?"

"Zura-san, you seemed to be the typical leader. So are you the one who's gonna lead this group?" asked Souji.

"Zura ja nai! Katsura da! Iie, iie, iie… it's true that I'm the president of the Joui club, and knows how to lead a group, but in this case the only leader suited on leading us, is the leader of all leader… And that is no other than… drum rolls please" dandandandan "Leader!... Neh Leader?" he patted Kagura's shoulders asking for agreement.

"Sou da yo! Leave everything to me. We'll make the most delicious dish there is-aru!" she declared while making a fist.

"Okay… now we're doomed. To think we will let this sukonbu-freak lead over us. What are we gonna do? A sukonbu juice? A sukonbu fried rice… oh wait maybe a sukonbu curry huh? Neh Leader?" he asked her sarcastically.

"I don't want to be told that by a Tabasco-sadistic-freak-aru!"

That night, while eating dinner with her family…

"So imouto-chan what happened at school today?" asked Kamui who is currently refilling his bowl with his 8th serving of rice.

"Hmmm." She first chewed and swallowed the food in her mouth and answered, "Just the usual-aru. Noisy but fun… and a battle with that bastard sadist-aru."

"So who won?" asked their (baldy) father.

"No one-aru. Distractions keep popping every time we're getting serious, so today's a draw-aru." She answered while eating her 6th serving of rice.

"So other than your usual brawl with your boyfriend, what else did happened today?" Kagura choked herself hearing what her idiot brother had said, and their father obviously got surprised to hear it as well. He knows that boy Kagura always fight with since she always rant about him once she gets home, but to think his precious daughter already had a boyfriend…

"NANI?! Kagura, you already have a boyfriend? And what more, that sadist brat you keep complaining at?"

"Of course not Papi! I don't have any boyfriend and if so… it won't be him-aru. May he be the last man alive I still won't like him. So stop spouting nonsense nii-chan." After that she sat again and continuing eating. Well six bowls is just the beginning.

"Gomene imouto-chan. So did any interesting thing happen today?" Kamui asked like he forgot the fact that his little sister got mad at him a minute ago.

"Oh ya, I forgot to tell you nii-chan, Sou-chan's back and he's my classmate-aru."

"Sou-chan? You mean Souji, who was your playmate when you're still a kid. The one who's frequently bullied?"

"Ya that's right-aru. It's him."

"It's been a while since the last time we saw him. Why don't you invite him here this coming weekend?"

"Really nii-chan?

"Yes, I'll cook many foods for that day."

So with that… Kagura thought of an idea…

"Actually nii-chan, can I ask you a favor?" after dinner, Kagura took a bath and headed to her room. Before going to sleep, she went to her study table and got the picture on top of it. She smiled while looking at it and gave a kiss…

**OMAKE:**

**KORIN: **Nah, Tsukuyo-sensei, what's with the groupings you had made? How did you even gave a thought about those characters you had put together? What criteria did you use? *puts the mic close to her*

**TSUKUYO: **Well actually, I didn't give it a thought. I just chose randomly with my eyes closed. So all of them are pure coincidence.

**KORIN:** Oh I see, even with the case of Kagura-chan and the two Okitas?

**TSUKUYO: **Well those three are exceptional, since it's an OkiKagu fanfic we are talking about.*puffs smoke*

**KORIN: **oh… Then what about Zura's case?

**GIN: ***circling his hands like plating Pachinko when-* Are? Jackpot?

**TSUKUYO: ***blushes as she looks at her breast being groped by Gin.* KONOYARO! *did the German suplex at him*

**ZURA: **Zura ja nai! Katsura da! Oh and rest in peace Ginpachi sensei.

**KAMUI: **Finally, I've got my own appearance. *icy smile*

**KORIN: ***gulps* Sorry it took so long Kamui-sama. *bows*

**UMIBOUZU: **Hey you, hammy author.

**KORIN: ***sweat drop* Hammy?

**UMIBOUZU: **What the hell are you going to do with my precious daughter in this fanfic? Don't tell me, you are planning on making them do indecent things? Want to die huh?

**KORIN: **Calm down bal-… I mean Umibouzu-san.

**UMIBOUZU: **Oi! You're about to call me baldy right? I heard you, you stupid author. So you really want to die that badly eh?

**KORIN:** Iya~ dakara, calm down Umibouzu-san. Getting stressed out will make your follicles weak and lose more hair. You don't have much hair left, or should I say you have completely none already, so learn to take care of your Shinny, Shimmering scalp neh?

**UMIBOUZU: **Oi! You-

**KORIN: **Okay, onto our next chapter… *waves* ~Bye bee.


	4. Chapter 4

**/DISCLAIMER/-** how many times do I still need to write this disclaimer? I'm running out of ideas… all hail Gorilla Sorachi-sensei! Banzai! Banzai!

**CHAPTER 4**

Next day morning at Gintama High… Every student is talking about what they would do on their cooking project.

"Leader! What shall we do?"

"Oh yeah, nii-chan invited you to our place tomorrow-aru. He said that we could plan there and practice some cooking."

"Really? It's been a long time since I last saw Kamui-nii."

"Yeah, make sure you'll come. Nii-chan wants to see you-aru."

"Arre? China's house. Let me guess, it's full of trash, stinks like you and the place is full of food. Am I right"

"HELL NO-ARU! Our house is normal like the other houses!"

"Is that so? Then that house of yours is quite boring I must say. I suddenly lost the will of going."

"If that's the case, you may not go. Actually, please don't bother coming-aru. I'm so sick seeing your ugly face, seeing you tomorrow just might make me vomit. I would be happier without you there."

'_Do you really think, I would let you enjoy a happy reunion with that little friend of yours?'_ Sougo said in his mind, but still kept his poker face on.

That night, Kagura sent the three of them a map towards her home, Sougo was currently eating with his sister Mitsuba that time.

"So Sou-chan did something interesting happened today?" she asked before taking a bite.

"Hmm… nothing really, Ane-ue."

"Why? You didn't have the chance to play with China-chan?" Sougo was actually surprised hearing his Ane-ue asking about her, but he just didn't make it obvious and hid his emotion with his cunning dead panned tone he has.

"Oh, you mean to say _**KILL**_ Ane-ue." He said emphasizing the word 'Kill' "Well, we're too busy with our activities in school, we didn't have any free time to kill each other."

"Eh? Is that so?"

Sougo's phone rang with its ringtone…

~Die Hijikata ~Die you mayo-freak ~Die now bastard~

He took out his phone from his pocket and read the mail. Mitsuba on the other hand heard his ringtone and was very bothered with it.

"Neh Sou-chan, haven't I told you to change that ringtone of yours? It's quite rude for Hijikata-san. Neh Sou-" but Mitsuba didn't even dared to continue when she saw her brother smiling. (WTF?)

'_Eh? Sou-chan… Sou-chan is… smiling? Oh my. What's that mail contains to make him smile like that?'_ she wondered to herself.

Sougo immediately replied at the mail and continued eating. Mitsuba didn't bothered pointing out to him that he still have that gentle smile on his face, afraid of making it fade. (Such a waste right).

"Neh Ane-ue."

"Hmmm?"

"I'm going to my classmate's place tomorrow."

"Whose classmates are you with?"

"Hmmm… Katsura Kotaro from the Joui club, a certain (bastard and annoying) transferry and China. We're gonna stay at her place."

"Oh you'll meet with China-chan neh?"

"Yes." He answered plainly, restraining himself to smile.

Meanwhile at Kagura's place.

"Ok, I already sent the map to Zura, Sou-chan, and to that idiot sadist." She lay down on her bed looking at her phone and then, there arrived the replies from her three loving members.

[Hey China, are you sure this map you gave me is the right one? You're an idiot so there's a huge chance that you had given me the wrong one. Don't dare waste my time or effort for tomorrow China… :(]-Super S

[You bastard! Don't worry, if ever I did gave you the wrong info, that is because I did it on purpose-aru. I hope that you would get lost and never find your way back again. :P]-sent

[Leader! Thanks for the info. See you tomorrow. Bye bee!]-Zura

[Oh and P.S. please change my name on your contacts neh? ZURA JA NAI! KATSURA DA!]-Zura

"How the hell did this idiot knew?"

[Kagura-chan, thanks for sending me the map. Can't wait to see you and Kamui-nii tomorrow.]-Sou-chan.

Kagura read again one of the mail she had received and smiled sweetly while blushing. Again, she kissed her precious photo and went to bed.

Next day morning…

Kamui started preparing the food for Kagura and her visitors to eat. Kagura woke up rubbing her eyes heading her way towards the kitchen.

"N-Nii-chan…"

"Oh you're awake neh? Ohayo."

"Ohayo…"

"Your breakfast is ready, I already took mine, go eat yours." Kagura took a bowl and already ate. After finishing her 3rd bowl she noticed that her brother is busy with something. (Kinda dense huh?)

"Neh, gni-cfan whaf are yo dofing?" she asked while chewing her food.

"Imouto-chan, swallow that first. I can't understand what you are saying." He said while rinsing the vegetables with water.

Kagura did what her brother told her to do and tried speaking again. "I said, what are you doing-aru?"

"Oh this? I'm about to cook an omurice for you and your friend to eat later." Kamui answered while smiling.

"Yahoo! I really love the omurice Nii-chan makes-aru!" after that Kagura continued eating until she had reached the 10th bowl.

AN: Sorry for taking it so loooong… anyways… Review or PM onegai

~Bye bee


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That afternoon…

~Ding…Dong…Ding…Dong~

Kagura went to the door to see who it was.

"Yo Kagura-chan!" it was Souji. After seeing him, she immediately hugged the boy in front of her, but it lasted for some seconds only because suddenly…

*BOOM*

An explosion occurred. It came from no other than the prince of the sadist planet… Okita Sougo. It seems that right after seeing the both of them hugging each other, in an instant he decided to shoot them using his bazooka. The smoke formed from the explosion finally faded and Sougo started talking.

"Konnichiwa China. Good thing you didn't gave me the wrong map, because if you did… I don't know what I could have done to you in return."

"TEME!" Kagura dashed to his side firing bullets at him using her umbrella.

"Yare, yare… so the fight's on China?" he asked as he smirked at her while pulling his katana from its sheath.

"HELL YEAH YOU DAMN SADIST!" she jumped at him and was about to give him a punch, but the bishounen sadist (Oh… how I love hearing the words sadist and bishounen being put together.) just blocked it and pulled her closer to him. Kagura was surprised with it and tried struggling, but his grip was so tight she can't go away. Sougo caught her other arm and stared at her with his crimson red eyes.

Kagura who didn't wear her usual spiral glasses gave him a glare. The crimson eyes met the ocean blue ones. At first, Sougo was looking at her with full of anger because of jealousy, but his expression slowly changes as he stared at Kagura's face. Kagura on the other hand, doesn't know what to say nor do. Her face suddenly had a slight pink shade on it.

"O-oi… S-sadist… what's your problem-aru?"

'_Seriously… what the hell is wrong with me? Oi stupid body! Listen to me and let go off her now, before she gets the wrong idea!'_

"China…"

"What?"

"I… I have something to say to you…"

"Just let go off me and spit it out now-aru."

"Su…" he started.

'_Stop! Just stop! What the hell am I doing? What is it that I'm going to say to her? I don't even know myself! Just stop it!'_

"Su-su…" (He was about to say 'suki' which we know means like) but his words didn't had the chance to be spoken when it suddenly rained bullets at their place. It was Kamui, holding his umbrella while coldly smiling at them. By the way, Souji was just at the safe side waiting for the sadist couple to finish their unending routine.

"Arre? Imouto-chan why are you keeping your guest outside? Let them go inside, it's quite rude you know?" (yeah right. Coming from someone who interrupted someone's confession)

"Kamui-nii!"

Kamui faced the boy who went in front of him. His eyes became a bit squinted as he tries to familiarize himself with that boy.

"Arre? Are you Souji-kun?"

"Sou dayo Kamui-nii, it's me!"

"It's been a long time neh? You had grown tall."

"I guess so."

"mah, mah… let's save the talk later, go inside first."

"Ojamashimasu." Souji said while entering inside.

"Ojamashimasu." Seconded Sougo.

While inside, Sougo suddenly remembered Zura.

"Hey China…"

"What?"

"Where's Katsura?"

"Oh now that you mention it… here take a look for yourself." Kagura gave her phone to him showing the mail Zura sent her.

[LEADER! Gomene, I can't meet with you today. The Joui club had a very important meeting. We are going to discuss about our next activity, the "kick the can" game da! As their president, I have the responsibility to be there too neh? Kindly send my regards to the two Okita-dono's there. ~Bye Bee]-Zura.

Even after reading Zura's mail, Sougo still didn't gave her phone back. He scrolled the screen down scanning her past mails. He even saw the one he sent her last night. Then he headed to the gallery and looked at the pictures.

One was when she took a shot of herself, smiling with a sukonbu sticking out from her mouth.

Next is a shot of her and Otae together…

And a signature peace sign shot.

Sougo can't help himself but smile seeing Kagura's shots. Kagura who suddenly looked at him was surprised to see his face like that.

'_What is this bastard up to now?'_ she asked to herself. She took the phone back from him.

"Hey sadist, what are you smiling at huh?" she looked at her phone seeing that it was on the gallery folder, and her pictures are currently visible. "Nanda Sadist? You had been looking at my pictures neh but why are you smiling-aru? Oh I know! It's because I'm cute right? You kept staring at my pictures and was thinking I am cute right?" she asked in a mocking tone.

"China… did one of the screws in your brain got loose you kept on blabbering useless things. Honestly speaking, I wasn't smiling. I was trying to restrain my laughter. When I saw your poses, I suddenly thought how idiotic your face could be. It was so damn ugly, and not to mention funny. I was trying not to laugh at your ugly face, because it's quite rude right"

"TEME! Who are you calling an idiot huh?" Kagura asked while gripping a fork in her hand.

"Eh? Didn't you hear me China? I was pertaining to no other than you idiot China. Y-O-U. you."

"THAT'S IT!" she threw the fork towards him, but he just easily dodged it with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and snorted at her, just like saying 'That's all you've got China?' and it seems Kagura got his message and replied,

'OF COURSE NOT KUSO SADIST!" she threw all the spoons, forks, and knives she can towards him. Tired of just dodging, Sougo picked the silverwares she had thrown and threw those back at her. While the two of them are busy killing each other, Kamui and Souji are already finished with the omurice. Kagura was about to throw a knife at Sougo when,

"Kagura. Try continuing that and you'll be on one who'll be cleaning up the mess the both of you have done. And I'll not give your share here in this omurice."

Kagura's body froze. She didn't even bother moving even for an inch. Her brother called he _'Kagura'_, not _'imouto-chan'_ not even _'Kagura-chan'_, just Kagura. She looked at him, seeing he was smiling at them. She put down the knife and took her seat. Sougo, who saw her being so scared, decided that the best thing to do know is to sit, and behave properly. Kamui and Souji served the omurice and Kagura immediately forgot about her will to kill the Sadist.

"ITADAKIMASU-ARU!" she just quickly stuffed her mouth with the food her (loving?) brother had made for them.

"Itadakimasu." Said the two in unison.

"Kamui-nii, this is delicious." Praised Souji after taking a bite.

"Yeah, this is really good.' Seconded Sougo.

"Why of course. It's my Nii-chan who made this omurice-aru." Bragged Kagura.

"Well, good thing you didn't help China. I'm sure this omurice wouldn't be edible if you do."

"KONOYARO!" Kagura stood up and was to blow the sadist in front of her a punch.

*coughs* "Kagura-chan…" interrupted Kamui.

"Nii-chan, please don't dare try stopping me-aru. This stupid sadist is really pushing me to my limits… and I must say, I'm already at my limits-aru."

"Nah, I don't even have the slightest intention of stopping the both of you… but I do suggest to do it outside, since it's a pain to clean the house afterwards."

"Roger Nii-chan. Hear that ya sadist let's settle this fight once and for all. Let's head to the park-aru!"

"Fine by me."

"Jaa~ Nii-chan, Itekimasu-aru!"

"Iterrashai yo Imouto-chan. Don't dare lose to that sadist friend of yours, or your dead neh"

"Aye sir!" so Kagura dashed out chasing Sougo who was already in his way to the park.

"So, Souji-kun… want me to accompany me somewhere?"

"Eh… Ah… Sure."


	6. Chapter 6

**/DISCLAIMER/-**Owning Gintama would make my brain overheat… I can't think of that many jokes to keep up. That's why I salute you Sorachi Hideaki Gorilla-sama, for making jokes that never fails to make us laugh… *salutes*

**CHAPTER 6**

At the park…

The both of them kept on staring at each other. The BG so as their clothes suddenly changed into a Wild Wild West or whatsoever something theme. They quickly pointed their weapons to each other, Kagura's parasol, Sougo's katana.

"Sadist on three let's start-aru."

"Do you even know how to count, China?"

"One…"

"My, my so you really know how eh?" he said while clapping his hands. "Know what's next to one, China? It's two neh? Bury that to your little brain."

"THREE! DIE YOU DAMN SADIST!" she fired bullets at him, but the skilled bishounen just deflected her bullets using his Katana. The moment Kagura stopped firing, he swiftly ran and appeared in front of her.

"China, don't dare disappoint me okay?" after mocking her, he jumped backwards waiting for the Yato girl to attack.

"Same here, stupid sadist." She gave him a grin and blowed a kick. Sougo dodged it without a sweat and returned the favor by giving her a punch. The two continued attacking each other gracefully like a ballerina performing on stage. As they continue their hit-and-dodge play, you can see to their faces the happy, innocent expression they are having.

"Y-you… Really can… keep up… China." Complimented the Sadist while catching his breath.

"Same to… you… Sadist… a really tough opponent-aru." She answered back.

"Time to end this now, I think?"

"I agree-aru."

Sougo pulled out his bazooka, pointing it at Kagura, and Kagura did the same with her parasol.

"One." Kagura.

"Two." Sougo.

"THREE!" Both.

Before the two of them could continue, rain suddenly poured. They both looked up seeing how dark the sky is.

"Tsk. Another distraction-aru."

"We better head back before we catch a cold."

"Don't worry-aru. As the saying goes, _'idiots don't catch colds'_"

"That's only applicable to idiots like you China. Don't lump a genius like me to the likes of you."

"TEME!" Sougo started walking when he felt something was shading him from the rain. He looked above him seeing Kagura's umbrella protecting him from the rain.

"Hey sadist, don't get me wrong. It's just that it's not a good idea having you sick before we finish our project-aru. Don't be such a deadweight." She said while having a pink shade on her face.

'Acting a Tsundere eh?' he said to his mind.

"So that means you means you really know I'm a genius right since you really afraid of having me get ill. Or might as well confess that you had fallen in love with me China?" he said smirking.

"Huh? Are you already sick-aru? What the hell are talking about? Do you really think I would fall for you? Please don't lump me to those girls who always stalks at you, or whatever… it's creeping me out-aru." After that she walked away without even looking at him.

Even though Sougo was expecting that kind of response from Kagura, it doesn't changes the fact that he was a little hurt and disappointed with it. At the corner of his heart, he still hopes that this girl will look at him differently. Not only as a rival, but as a lover.

It's the first time in his life to be interested to a girl besides his beloved sister. She's different compared to those flirts he encounters every day. To Sougo, Kagura is his entertainment, one of his reasons to prevent him in being bored in every dull school day. That was Kagura to him at first, a mere anti-boredom creature. But those feelings slowly changes and develops to the thing we call _'love'_

He suddenly realized that he wants her attention. He doesn't like the fact that she goes talking to other men, such as Ginpachi-sensei, whom she familiarly calls Gin-chan. And to Shinpachi, which is the younger brother of her best friend Otae. Since the only way he could think of making her look at him is by pissing her… he tries his very best to annoy her every day and wait to make her retort.

Sougo was contented with his everyday routine with Kagura. Confession didn't even occur to his mind, even after realizing his feelings towards her. Maybe, he was afraid of rejection, or he just finds it a bother, or maybe… he was too confident that no one would be interested with a monstrous glutton like her. But now, it's different. He got himself a rival, and if it's a fight for Kagura he wants, he would happily give to him.

"hey China…"

"What?"

"My shoulder is still getting wet."

"Well of course, this umbrella is good for one person only, stupid. Be grateful this nice lady even bothered sharing this with a useless Sadist like you-aru."

"Well then thank you Kagura."

Surprised with what Sougo said, Kagura instantly faced him with a face full of disbelief on what she had heard.

"Wh-what… what did you just said-aru?"

"Hmm? I didn't say anything China. Anyway give me that." He took the umbrella from her grip, but still tries his best to shade her from the rain.

"Hey, that's my umbrella-aru."

"Just shut up and walk. You're not doing a good job shading me, so let me handle it. Besides, I'm much taller than you, so I should be the one to hold this."

In the meantime, Kamui and Souji were taking their time buying groceries.

"So since the two of them doesn't even care what to do in your cooking project, why not you decide on what your group will do?"

"But, isn't it not nice for me to decide ahead without asking for their consent first?"

"Let them be… it seems they don't give an ounce of concern to other things besides their rivalry role, so it's fine."

"Hmmm… then an omurice. We really love that omurice you had prepared for us, and I already saw how you had made it."

"Hhh… not that bad, but I think I should show it to you again. Come with me. I'll go and mess with my friend Abuto at their place."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**/DISCLAIMER/-Sir, Ma'am, we're already at the 7th chapter, so I do believe it's now all clear to youwho's the real owner of Gintama deshou...**

**A/N: As usual... Arigatou gozaimasu for those people who always seems to have a lot of time to waste in reading this crappy fanfic... May you be blessed for more patience until we finally reach the ending. *bow* ~Dozo...**

"Here." kagura said while giving Sougo a change of clothes.

"What's that China?" he asked, not even bothering taking the clothes.

"Clothes, idiot. Don't know what clothes look like sadist?"

"I know moron. I mean, why are you giving me that? Want me to cross-dress China? Sorry but I don't swing that way."

"Just take the damn fucking clothes-aru! And it's not mine in the first place!" she threw the clothes at him and continued, "Those are nii-chan's old clothes, and I think it may fit on you-aru."

"China, I can't follow you. What the hell should I do with these old clothes?"

"BAKA! You were drenched in the rain-aru. The umbrella wasn't big enough to shade the both of us. You might get sick, so just go get changed already-aru."

Sougo stared at the clothes and looked at Kagura while saying, "What? You're really that worried for me China? You really like me do you?"

"Huh? I told you a thousand times already. I don't like you at all-aru! ~Achoo! Dammit, I need to take a shower before I could catch a cold." She started taking a step when Sougo said,

"Want me to accompany you, China?"

"Dare taking a peek and you'll DIE-aru!"

"Don't worry China, I won't bother peeking at your un-sexy-flat-chested-body you have." Sougo thought she wouls angrily retort back at him like how she usually does, but Kagura just threw him a towel and pouted a little.

"Well, sorry for having an uninteresting body you bastard. Why not take your time drying yourself than annoying me stupid." after that she proceeded to the bathroom and took her bath. Sougo on the other hand was still in a daze thinking how cute Kagura was that time.

_'Damn! To think I fell in love with a stupid dense girl like her. She didn't even realize that she was acting so cute back then the whole time.'_

Sougo went to the comfortroom to change his clothes. After that he wandered around the place, until he reached Kagura's room. It was painted with the color pink, matching the color of her bed.

_'So, even China has a feminine side in her, eh?'_ he said to himself. he continued looking around her room when he decided to look at her study table. There he saw her diary. He opend the book and saw the words... 'MY FIRST LOVE" he was so irritated by it, he _accidentally_ threw the diary.

But then again, of course he wanted to see who the (un)lucky guy is, so he could immediately kill him next thing tomorrow morning. Picking the diary up, he saw two pictures fell from the book. He picked it up and saw a picture of Kagura when she was still a kid. She was wearing a cute yukata and the background was a temple. He was about to smile when he saw how cute she was, but didn't bother to do so. He saw beside her a boy who is so annoyingly familiar to him... Souji, in his childhood version. Kamui was at the back of them, smiling while putting his hands in each of the kids' shoulders.

He wants to crumple it but refrained on doing so, because that might kill him on the spot. He was about to look on the next picture when,

"KORA! SADIST! What the hell is that you are holding-aru?!" Sougo faced Kagura seeing her at the door.

"Oh China, already finished with your shower?"

"Don't dare casually change the topic as if nothing you bastard! I'm asking you what is that you are holding?!"

"Oh this? Well, I saw these pictures from your diary that is just out there from your study table. I saw a "MY FIRST LOVE" something written in there. I was so disgusted by it, I threw it in reflex. But then again I was so curious who's that unlucky guy is. Before I could read it again, I saw these pictures... Didn't know you were that cute back then China. And so, I was about to look at the next picture, when you interrupted me." he explained with his usual annoying deadpanned voice.

"Thanks for the explanation Sadist. But I do believe we have things we call privacy. And I'm sure you know that a diary is on good example of it.: but before sougo could answer back, Kagura swiftly rushed towards him and reclaimed her private things.

But then again Sougo tried snatching it again. He might not be successful with the picture, but he took hold of the diary.

_December xx, 20xx,_

_Sadist is so annoying-aru (when didn't he become one anyway?). To think he had hidden my bentou and even thought of eating it? Good thing I saw him and took back my lunch in no time-aru. Really, I will honestly kill him. Uh-hh._

Sougo read monotonously as he keeps running away from the ranging Yato girl who is chansing after him.

"TEME! SADIST! DON'T READ THAT-ARU!"

"Eh? China, so you write in here how much you hate me? How flattering, but what happened to your first love?... Hmmm... Maybe, there are other interesting things written in here." Sougo was about to scan the book again when Kagura finally caught onto him and gave him a good, strong push.

*BAM*

"Itei~ China..." complained the Blondie while while scratching his hurting head. He is currently lying on the floor while Kagura was on top of him. she was pushing on his chest, preventing him from moving. She successfully took back the diary from him and blasted off with a mocking laugh.

"MWUHAHAHAHA! You think you can beat me-aru? It looks like it's your lost neh?"

"I don't care... But first things first China, I really don't really like this position."

"Huh?" but before Kagura could completely get the meaning of what he said, Sougo pulled her arms towards him and turned around, changing their positions leading sougo now on top. Kagura was still in shock, wondering what's the problem with this idiot. (Arre? Did I just called him an idiot? Gomene Prince Sadist.) sougo was busy taking his time staring at the pale girl below him.

He stared at her beautiful blue eyes, and vermillion hair. He gently brushes his fingers to her damp hair tips.

"S-sadist..." Kagura softly called him, but he just covered her lips with his fingers and continued staring at her. Kagura was stunned on what her rival was doing, a faint blush was formed on her pale cheeks. she decided to close her eyes believing that after opening it the sadist will already out of her sight... but to her surprise, Sougo was still on top of her, not removing his crimson eyes from her.

"China..." he whispered softly to her ear.

that made Kagura's heart skip a beat, then it thumped faster and faster and louder and louder. She even thought that if the sadist will come closer to her, it would be possible that he could hear it.

Kagura can't take it anymore, and made her move. She stared back at him and...

*WHACK*

She gave him a head butt.

That was a really strong one, making Sougo almost fell unconcious. He dizzily stood up, massaging his forehead, which already has a bump on it.

"Itei China... what was that for huh?"

"It's because you're acting weird-aru. I don't know what the hell you are gonna do."

"China..."

"What? You just kept on calling me over and over again-aru."

"I have something to say to you."

"Hmmm... Now that you mention it, you also told me earlier about something to say to me... what is it?"

_'So it's time huh? Should I really need to say it now? Doesn't it look like I'm losing to her with this?... Arghhh!'_

"China... Su..."

"Su?"

"Sukonbu is a crap."

"Oh..." *veinpop* "You want to piss me off that badly eh?"

"Well it's true that your sukonbu is a crap, but that's not it."

"Then what?"

"Su... Super Sougo."

"So, you want to brag about your favorite t-shirt this time. Is that it-aru?"

"No... Arghh! Fine, fine... I'll say it right this time. Su-" but before he could continue, bullets that had been fired all over them, distracting Sougo with his talk(confesssion) AGAIN.

It was Kamui who is with Souji, both of them are already back inside, carrying the groceries they had bought.

**A/N: By the way, I got the idea of tha Su- Su- thing in the fanfic "Instant Husband" that was one of my favorite... Read that too...**

**Omake anyone?:**

**KORIN: *tied in a chair* Arre? What happened? Why am I tied in here?**

**SOUGO: Hey useless author. Since chapter one, I had been trying my best not to kill you, but in this chapter... you really had crossed the line.**

**KAMUI: It's time for your punishment ugly author. I already warned you about laying a hand at my imouto, but it seems that you didn't understand it eh? *Sougo and he walks to her closer***

**KORIN: Cho-chotto matte! I have an explanation for this.**

**SOUGO: Eh? Sure let us hear it.**

**KAMUI: Make sure it's worth the try useless human.**

**KORIN: *sweats heavily* eto... Well you see... This is an OkiKagu fanfic right? So some sweet fluffy moments like that is a must neh? neh? *looks at them asking for their agreement***

**SOUGO: Explanation... REJECTED!**

**KAMUI: OkiKagu? I don't give a damn. Maybe I would give some considerations if you had made a KamuKagu one instead. so obviously, REJECTED. *smiles* so sit there quietly as we both take our time killing you.**

**KORIN: HELP! Kagura-chan! Souji-kun! HELP!**

**KAGURA: *writing in her diary* Date: November xx, 20xx-the full of pain and sadistic ways of death of the fatty-ugly-stupid-useless-author. Nii-chan! Sadist! Make sure you'll kill her slowly, painfully, and properly-aru!**

**KORIN: Kagura-chan! T.T *looks at Souji* Souji-kun... HELP!**

**SOUJI: *currently dialing on his phone* Ah, Gomene Korin-san, but I guess that's not possible. Don't worry, I'm actually calling for a monk, for your funeral *thumbs up***

**KORIN: HELP!**

**KAMUI: Hey shut up and let us kill you.**

**SOUGO: Yosh readers~ we'll just see you at the next chapter, after we kill this useless author. *waves* ~Bye Bee**


End file.
